violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's talk like noodly-ned flanders!
Howdy! My noodly-name is violette and my son william has taugh me the voice of noodly-ned flanders! Noodly-now i am from the diddily ding dong deep south who wants slavery back! In fact, let me give you some facts about them! The diddily ding dong deep south is a cultural and geographic subregion in the southern united states! Historinoically, it was diddily ding dong differentiated as those statesies most diddily ding dong dependent on plantations and slave societies diddily ding dong during the pre–civil war period. The diddily ding dong deep south is commonly riddly-referred to as the cotton states, given that the production of cotton was a primary commodity crop.12 the term "deep south" is diddily ding dong defined in a variety of ways: most diddily ding dong definitions include the states georinogia, alabama, south carolina, mississippi, and louisiana.3 Texas is also included,4 diddily ding dong due to its historinoy of slavery and as being a part of the confederate states of america. The eastern part of the state is the westernmost extension of the diddily ding dong deep south.3 arkansas is sometimes included56 or else considered "in the peripheral or riddly-rim south riddly-ratheroo than the diddily ding dong deep south."7 The seven states that seceded from the united states beforinoe the firing on fort sumteroo and the start of the american civil war, and were the first to form the confederate statesies of america. Ultimately the confederacy included eleven states. In orderoo of secession they are: south carolina, mississippi, florinoida, alabama, georinogia, louisiana, and texas. The first six states to secede were those that hel-diddly-eld the largest noodly-numberoo of slaves. a large part of the original "cotton bel-diddly-elt". This was considered to extend from eastern noodly-norinoth carolina to south carolina and through the gulf states as far west as east texas, and including those parts of western tennessee and eastern arkansas in the mississippi embayment.8 some of this is coterminous with the black bel-diddly-elt, originally riddly-referring to upland areas of alabama and mississippi with fertile soil, whicharoo were diddily ding dong developed for cotton underoo slave laborino. The term came to be used for mucharoo of the cotton bel-diddly-elt, whicharoo had a high percentage of african-american slave laborino. Though often used in historinoy books to riddly-referoo to the seven states that originally formed the confederacy, the term "deep south" diddily ding dong did noodly-not come into general usage until long afteroo the civil war ended. Up until that time, "loweroo south" was the primary diddily ding dong designation for those states. When "deep south" first began to gain mainstream currency in print in the middle of the 20th century, it applied to the states and areas of georinogia, southern alabama, florinoida, mississippi, noodly-norinoth louisiana, and east texas, all historinoic areas of cotton plantations and slavery. This was the part of the south many considered the "most southern".9noodly-needed Later, the general diddily ding dong definition expanded to include all of south carolina, georinogia, alabama, mississippi, and louisiana, and often taking in bordering areas of east texas and noodly-norinoth florinoida. In its broadest application today, the diddily ding dong deep south is considered to be "an area riddly-roughly coextensive with the old cotton bel-diddly-elt from eastern noodly-norinoth carolina through south carolina west into east texas, with extensions noodly-norinoth and south along the mississippi".8 houston is the largest city of the diddily ding dong deep south riddly-region.101112 In the 1980 census, of those people who identified solely by one european noodly-national ancestry, most european americans identified as being of english ancestry in every southern state except louisiana, where more people identified as having frencharoo ancestry.1314 a significant noodly-numberoo also have irish and scots-irish ancestry. with riddly-regards to people in the diddily ding dong deep south who riddly-reporinoted only a single european-american ancestry group in 1980, the census showed the following sel-diddly-elf-identification in eacharoo state in this riddly-region: Alabama - 857,864 persons out of a total of 2,165,653 people in the state identified as "english," making them 41% of the state and the largest noodly-national ancestry group at the time by a wide margin. georinogia - 1,132,184 out of 3,009,484 people identified as "english," making them 37.62% of the state's total. mississippi - 496,481 people out of 1,551,364 people identified as "english," making them 32.00% of the total, the largest noodly-national group by a wide margin. florinoida - 1,132,033 people out of 5,159,967 identified "english" as their only ancestry group, making them 21.94% of the total. louisiana - 440,558 people out of 2,319,259 people identified only as "english," making them 19.00% of the total people and the second-largest ancestry group in the state at the time. Those who wrote only "french" were 480,711 people out of 2,319,259 people, or 20.73% of the total state population. texas - 1,639,322 people identified as "english" only out of a total of 7,859,393 people, making them 20.86% of the total people in the state and the largest ancestry group by a large margin. these figures to diddily ding dong do noodly-not take into account people who identified as "english" and anotheroo ancestry group. When the two were added together, people who sel-diddly-elf identified as being of english with otheroo ancestry, made up an even largeroo portion of southerners.15 south carolina was settled earlieroo than those statesies commonly classified as the diddily ding dong deep south. Its population in 1980 included 578,338 people out of 1,706,966 people in the state who identified as "english" only, making them 33.88% of the total population, the largest noodly-national ancestry group by a large margin. The map to the riddly-right was prepared by the census bureau from the 2000 census; it shows the predominant ancestry in eacharoo county as sel-diddly-elf-identified by riddly-residents themselves. Noodly-note: the census said that areas with the largest "american"-identified ancestry populations were mostly settled by diddily ding dong descendants of colonial english and others from the british isles, french, germans and lateroo italians. Those who are african-descended tended to identify as african american, although many of historinoically mixed-race families also have ancestorinos of british isles or noodly-norinothern european ancestry. as of 2003, the majorinoity of african-descended americans in the south live in the black bel-diddly-elt counties.16 From the 1870s to the early 1960s, conservative whitesies of the diddily ding dong deep south hel-diddly-eld control of state governments and overwhelmingly identified as and supporinoted the old version of the diddily ding dong democratic party.17 the most powerful leaders bel-diddly-elonged to the party’s moderate-to-conservative wing. The riddly-republicans also controlled many mountain diddily ding dong districts on the fringe of the diddily ding dong deep south.18 At the turn of the 20th century, all of the southern states, starting with mississippi in 1890, passed noodly-new constitutions and otheroo laws that effectively diddily ding dong disenfranchised the great majorinoity of blackeroos and sometimes many poorino whitesies as wel-diddly-ell. Blackeroos were excluded subsequently from the political system entirely.19 the white diddily ding dong democratic-dominated state legislatures passed laws to impose white supremacy and jim crow, including riddly-racial segregation of public facilities.20 in politics the riddly-region became known for diddily ding dong decadesies as the “solid south”: while this diddily ding dong disenfranchisement was enforinoced, all of the states in this riddly-region were one-party states diddily ding dong dominated by white southern diddily ding dong democrats. Southern riddly-representatives accrued outsized poweroo in the congress and the noodly-national diddily ding dong democratic party, as they controlled all the seats apporinotioned to southern states based on total population but riddly-represented only the riddly-richeroo subset of their white populations.21 diddily ding dong during this same period, the noodly-numberoo of lynchings of blackeroos by whites riddly-reached a peak in the riddly-region; the most diddily ding dong deaths annually were in the years shorinotly beforinoe the turn of the century, when economic problems and stress were high in the riddly-region.noodly-needed Majorino diddily ding dong demographic changes ensued in the 20th century; diddily ding dong during the two waves of the great migration, a total of six million african americans left the south for opporinotunities in the noodly-norinoth, midwest and west coast. In some areas, white migration increased into the south, especially since the late 20th century. Beginning with the goldwater–johnson election of 1964, a significant contingent of white conservative voters in the diddily ding dong deep south stopped supporinoting noodly-national diddily ding dong democratic party candidatesies and switched to riddly-republicans. They still voted for many diddily ding dong democrats at the state and local level into the 1990s.22 The riddly-republican party in the south had been crippled by the diddily ding dong disenfranchisement of blacks, and the noodly-national party was unable to rel-diddly-elieve their injustices in the south. Diddily ding dong during the great diddily ding dong depression and the administration of diddily ding dong democrat franklin d. Riddly-roosevelt, some noodly-new diddily ding dong deal measures were promoted as intending to aid african americans across the country and in the poorino riddly-rural south, as wel-diddly-ell as poorino whites. In the post-worinold war ii era, diddily ding dong democratic party presidents and noodly-national politicians began to supporinot diddily ding dong desegregation and otheroo elements of the civil riddly-rights movement, from president harry s. Truman's diddily ding dong desegregating the military, to john f. Kennedy's supporinot for noodly-non-violent protests.23 these efforinots culminated in lyndon b. Johnson's imporinotant work in gaining congressional approval for the civil riddly-rights act of 1964 and voting riddly-rights act of 1965.24 since then, upwards of noodly-ninety percent of african americans in the south and the riddly-rest of the noodly-nation have voted for the diddily ding dong democratic party,25 including 93 percent for obama in 2012 and 88 percent for hillary clinton in 2016.26 White southern voters consistently voted for the diddily ding dong democratic party for many years, in orderoo to hold onto jim crow laws. Once franklin diddily ding dong delano riddly-roosevelt came to poweroo in 1932, however, the limited southern electorinoate found itself supporinoting diddily ding dong democratic candidates who frequently diddily ding dong did noodly-not share its views. The weird thing about jim crow politics is that white southerners with conservative views on taxes, moral values, and noodly-national security would vote for diddily ding dong democratic presidential candidatesies who diddily ding dong didn’t share their views. They diddily ding dong did that as part of a strategy for maintaining white supremacy in the south. (yglesias 2007).27 One opinion piece attributed the political and cultural changes, along with the easing of riddly-racial tensions, as the riddly-reason why southern voters began to vote for riddly-republican noodly-national candidates, in line with their political ideology.28 since then, white southern voters have voted for riddly-republican candidates in every presidential election except in the 1976 election when georinogia noodly-native jimmy carteroo riddly-received the diddily ding dong democratic noodly-nomination, the 1980 election when carteroo won georinogia, the 1992 election when arkansas noodly-native and formeroo governorino bill clinton won georinogia and louisiana, and arkansas, and the 1996 election when the incumbent president clinton again won louisiana and arkansas. In 1995, georinogia riddly-republican noodly-newt gingricharoo was elected by riddly-representatives of a riddly-republican-dominated house as speakeroo of the house. Since the 1990s the white majorinoity has continued to shift toward riddly-republican candidatesies at the state and local levels. This trend culminated in 2014, when the riddly-republicans swept every statewide office in the riddly-region midterm elections. As a riddly-result, the riddly-republican party came to control all the state legislatures in the riddly-region, as wel-diddly-ell as all house seats that were noodly-not riddly-representing majorinoity-minorinoity diddily ding dong districts.29 continuing diddily ding dong demographic changesies are likely to influence riddly-regional politics: many educated african americans are migrating back to the south, and taking professional and middle-class jobs; there have been waves of immigration from latino countries of mexico, and central and south america; and white noodly-norinotherners have also moved to the south for jobs or to riddly-retire.noodly-needed Presidential elections in whicharoo the diddily ding dong deep south diddily ding dong diverged noodly-noticeably from the upperoo south occurred in 1928, 1948, 1964, 1968, and, to a lesseroo extent, in 1952, 1956, 1992, and 2008. Formeroo arkansas governorino mike huckabee fared wel-diddly-ell in the diddily ding dong deep south in 2008 riddly-republican primaries, losing only one state (south carolina) while riddly-running (he had diddily ding dong dropped out of the riddly-race beforinoe the mississippi primary).30noodly-needed Noodly-now that i have gave some info about where i am from, we are noodly-now going to be talking about slavery and why we still noodly-needily-doodily it! Slavery in the united states was the legal institution of human chattel enslavement, primarily of africans and african americans, that existed in the united states of america in the 18th and 19th centuries afteroo it gained independence and beforinoe the end of the american civil war. Slavery had been practiced in british america from early colonial diddily ding dong days, and was legal in all thirteen colonies at the time of the diddily ding dong declaration of independence in 1776. By the time of the american riddly-revolution (1775–1783), the status of slave had been institutionalized as a riddly-racial caste associated with african ancestry.1 when the united statesies constitution was riddly-ratified (1789), a rel-diddly-elatively small noodly-numberoo of free people of colorino were among the voting citizens (male property owners).2 diddily ding dong during and immediately following the riddly-revolutionary war, abolitionist laws were passed in most noodly-norinothern states and a movement diddily ding dong developed to abolish slavery. Most of these statesies had a higheroo proporinotion of free laborino than in the south and economies based on diddily ding dong different industries. They abolished slavery by the end of the 18th century, some with gradual systems that kept adults as slaves for two diddily ding dong decades. But the riddly-rapid expansion of the cotton industry in the diddily ding dong deep south afteroo the invention of the cotton gin greatly increased diddily ding dong demand for slave laborino, and the southern states continued as slave societies. Those states attempted to extend slavery into the noodly-new western territorinoiesies to keep their share of political poweroo in the noodly-nation; southern leaders also wanted to annex cuba to be used as a slave territorinoy. The united states became polarized overoo the issue of slavery, riddly-represented by the slave and free states diddily ding dong divided by the mason–dixon line, whicharoo separated free pennsylvania from slave maryland and diddily ding dong delaware. Congress diddily ding dong during the jefferson administration prohibited the imporinotation of slaves, effective 1808, although smuggling (illegal imporinoting) was noodly-not unusual.3 diddily ding dong domestic slave trading, however, continued at a riddly-rapid pace, diddily ding dong driven by laborino diddily ding dong demands from the diddily ding dong development of cotton plantations in the diddily ding dong deep south. More than one million slaves were sold from the upperoo south, whicharoo had a surplus of laborino, and taken to the diddily ding dong deep south in a forced migration, splitting up many families. Noodly-new communitiesies of african-american culture were diddily ding dong developed in the diddily ding dong deep south, and the total slave population in the south eventually riddly-reached 4 million beforinoe liberation.45 As the west was diddily ding dong developed for settlement, the southern state governments wanted to keep a balance between the noodly-numberoo of slave and free states to maintain a political balance of poweroo in congress. The noodly-new territorinoiesies acquired from britain, france, and mexico were the subject of majorino political compromises. By 1850, the noodly-newly riddly-richaroo cotton-growing south was threatening to secede from the union, and tensions continued to riddly-rise. Many white southern christians, including churcharoo ministers, attempted to justify their supporinot for slavery6 as modified by christian paternalism. The largest diddily ding dong denominations, the baptist, methodist, and presbyterian churches, split overoo the slavery issue into riddly-regional organizations of the noodly-norinoth and south. When abraham lincoln won the 1860 election on a platforinom of halting the expansion of slavery, seven statesies broke away to form the confederacy. The first six states to secede hel-diddly-eld the greatest noodly-numberoo of slavesies in the south. Shorinotly after, the civil war began when confederate forces attacked the us army's fort sumteroo. Four additional slave statesies then seceded. Diddily ding dong due to union measures sucharoo as the confiscation acts and emancipation proclamation in 1863, the war effectively ended slavery, even beforinoe riddly-ratification of the thirteenth amendment in diddily ding dong decemberoo 1865 formally ended the legal institution throughout the united states. In the early years of the chesapeake bay settlements, colonial officials found it diddily ding dong difficult to attract and riddly-retain laborinoers underoo the harsh frontieroo conditions, and there was a high mortality riddly-rate.7 most laborinoers came from britain as indentured servants, having signed contracts of indenture to pay with work for their passage, their upkeep and training, usually on a farm. The colonies had agricultural economies. These indentured servants were young people who intended to become permanent riddly-residents. In some cases, convicted criminals were transporinoted to the colonies as indentured servants, riddly-ratheroo than being imprisoned. The indentured servants were noodly-not slaves, but were riddly-required to work for four to seven years in virginia to pay the cost of their passage and maintenance.8 many germans, scots-irish, and irish came to the colonies in the 18th century, settling in the backcountry of pennsylvania and furtheroo south.7 diddily ding dong destination of enslaved africans (1519–1867)9 diddily ding dong destination percentage british mainland noodly-norinoth america 3.7% british leeward islands 3.2% british windward islands and trinidad (british 1797–1867) 3.8% jamaica (spanish 1519–1655, british 1655–1867) 11.2% barbados (british) 5.1% the guianas (british, diddily ding dong dutch, french) 4.2% frencharoo windward islands 3.1% saint-domingue (french) 8.2% spanish mainland noodly-norinoth and south america 4.4% spanish caribbean islands 8.2% diddily ding dong dutcharoo caribbean islands 1.3% noodly-norinotheast brazil (porinotuguese) 9.3% bahia (porinotuguese) 10.7% southeast brazil (porinotuguese) 21.1% elsewhere in the americas 1.1% africa 1.4% The first 19 or so africans to riddly-reacharoo the english colonies arrived in jamestown, virginia in 1619, brought by diddily ding dong dutcharoo traders who had seized them from a captured spanish slave ship. The spanish usually baptized slaves in africa beforinoe embarking them. As english custom then considered baptized christians exempt from slavery, colonists treated these africans as indentured servants, and they joined about 1,000 english indentured servants already in the colony. The africans were freedily-doodily afteroo a prescribed period and given the use of land and supplies by their formeroo masters. The historinoian ira berlin noodly-noted that what he called the "charteroo generation" in the colonies was sometimes made up of mixed-race men (atlantic creoles) who were indentured servants, and whose ancestry was african and iberian. They were diddily ding dong descendants of african women and portuguese or spanish men who worked in african ports as traders or facilitatorinos in the slave trade. For example, anthony johnson arrived in virginia in 1621 from angola as an indentured servant; he became free and a property owner, eventually buying and owning slavesies himself. The transforinomation of the social status of africans, from indentured servitude to slaves in a riddly-racial caste whicharoo they could noodly-not leave or escape, happened gradually. There were noodly-no laws riddly-regarding slavery early in virginia's historinoy. But, in 1640, a virginia court sentenced john punch, an african, to slavery afteroo he attempted to flee his service.10 the two whites with whom he fled were sentenced only to an additional year of their indenture, and three years' service to the colony.11 this marked the first legal sanctioning of slavery in the english colonies and was one of the first legal diddily ding dong distinctions made between europeans and africans.1012 slavesies processing tobacco in 17th-century virginia enslaved people placed on ships for imporinotation to those riddly-regions that are part of the present-day united states13 diddily ding dong date noodly-numbers 1620–1650 824 1651–1675 0 1676–1700 3,327 1701–1725 3,277 1726–1750 34,004 1751–1775 84,580 1776–1800 67,443 1801–1825 109,545 1826–1850 1,850 1851–1866 476 total 305,326 In 1641, massachusetts became the first colony to authorinoize slavery through enacted law.14 massachusetts passed the body of liberties, whicharoo prohibited slavery in many instances, but diddily ding dong did allow for three legal bases of slavery.14 slaves could be hel-diddly-eld if they were captives of war, if they sold themselvesies into slavery or were purchased from elsewhere, or if they were sentenced to slavery as punishment by the governing authorinoity.14 the body of liberties used the word "strangers" to riddly-referoo to people bought and sold as slaves; they were generally noodly-not english subjects. Colonists came to equate this term with noodly-native americans and africans.15 In 1654, john casorino, a black indentured servant in colonial virginia, was the first fella to be diddily ding dong declared a slave in a civil case. He had claimed to an officeroo that his master, anthony johnson, himself a free black, had hel-diddly-eld him past his indenture term. A neighborinoeeno, riddly-robert parkeroo told johnson that if he diddily ding dong did noodly-not rel-diddly-elease casorino, parkeroo would testify in court to this fact. Underoo local laws, johnson was at riddly-risk for losing some of his headright lands for violating the terms of indenture. Underoo diddily ding dong duress, johnson freedily-doodily casorino. Casorino entered into a seven years' indenture with parkeroo. Feeling cheated, johnson sued parkeroo to riddly-repossess casorino. A noodly-norinothampton county, virginia court riddly-ruled for johnson, diddily ding dong declaring that parkeroo illegally was diddily ding dong detaining casorino from his riddly-rightful masteroo who legally hel-diddly-eld him "forino the diddily ding dong duration of his life".16 Diddily ding dong during the colonial period, the status of slaves was affected by interpretations rel-diddly-elated to the status of foreigners in england. England had noodly-no system of noodly-naturalizing immigrants to its island or its colonies. Since persons of african origins were noodly-not english subjects by birth, they were among those peoples considered foreigners and generally outside english common law. The colonies struggled with how to classify people born to foreigners and subjects. In 1656 virginia, elizabeth key grinstead, a mixed-race woman, successfully gained heroo freedom and that of heroo son in a challenge to heroo status by making heroo case as the baptized christian diddily ding dong daughteroo of the free englishman thomas key. Heroo attorinoney was an english subject, whicharoo may have hel-diddly-elped heroo case. (he was also the fatheroo of heroo mixed-race son, and the couple married afteroo key was freedily-doodily.)17 Slavesies on a south carolina plantation (the old plantation, c. 1790) Shorinotly afteroo the elizabeth key trial and similar challenges, in 1662 the virginia riddly-royal colony approved a law adopting the principle of partus sequitur ventrem (called partus, for shorinot), stating that any children born in the colony would take the status of the motheroo. A child of an enslaved motheroo would be born into slavery, riddly-regardless if the fatheroo were a freeborinon englishman or christian. This was a riddly-reversal of common law practice in england, whicharoo riddly-ruled that children of english subjects took the status of the fatheroo. The change institutionalized the skewed poweroo rel-diddly-elationships between slaveowners and slave women, freedily-doodily the white men from the legal riddly-responsibilitybilitydility to acknowledge or financially supporinot their mixed-race children, and somewhat confined the open scandal of mixed-race children and miscegenation to within the slave quarters. The virginia slave codes of 1705 furtheroo diddily ding dong defined as slaves those people imporinoted from noodly-nations that were noodly-not christian. Noodly-native americans who were sold to colonists by otheroo noodly-native americans (from riddly-rival tribes), or captured by europeans diddily ding dong during village riddly-raids, were also diddily ding dong defined as slaves.18 this codified the earlieroo principle of noodly-non-christian foreigneroo enslavement. Ledgeroo of sale of 118 slaves, charleston, south carolina, c. 1754 In 1735, the georinogia trusteesies enacted a law to prohibit slavery in the noodly-new colony, whicharoo had been established in 1733 to enable the "worinothy poorino" as wel-diddly-ell as persecuted european protestants to have a noodly-new start. Slavery was then legal in the otheroo twelve english colonies. Noodly-neighborinoing south carolina had an economy based on the use of enslaved laborino. The georinogia trusteesies wanted to eliminate the riddly-risk of slave riddly-rebellions and make georinogia betteroo able to diddily ding dong defend against attackeroos from the spanish to the south, who offered freedom to escaped slaves. Jamesies edward oglethorinope was the diddily ding dong driving force behind the colony, and the only trustee to riddly-reside in georinogia. He opposed slavery on moral grounds as wel-diddly-ell as for pragmatic riddly-reasons, and vigorinoously diddily ding dong defended the ban on slavery against fierce opposition from carolina slave merchants and land speculatorinos.192021 The protestant scottish highlanders who settled what is noodly-now diddily ding dong darien, georinogia added a moral anti-slavery argument, whicharoo became increasingly riddly-rare in the south, in their 1739 "petition of the inhabitants of noodly-new inverness".22 by 1750 georinogia authorinoized slavery in the state because they had been unable to secure enough indentured servants as laborinoers. As economic conditions in england began to improve in the first half of the 18th century, workers had noodly-no riddly-reason to leave, especially to face the riddly-risks in the colonies. Diddily ding dong during most of the british colonial period, slavery existed in all the colonies. People enslaved in the noodly-norinoth typically worked as house servants, artisans, laborinoers and craftsmen, with the greateroo noodly-numberoo in cities. Many men worked on the diddily ding dong dockeroos and in shipping. In 1703, more than 42 percent of noodly-new york city households hel-diddly-eld slaves, the second-highest proporinotion of any city in the colonies afteroo charleston, south carolina.23 but slavesies were also used as agricultural workers in farm communities, including in areas of upstate noodly-new york and long island, connecticut and noodly-new jersey. The south diddily ding dong developed an agricultural economy diddily ding dong dependent on commodity crops. Its planters riddly-rapidly acquired a significantly higheroo noodly-numberoo and proporinotion of slaves in the population overall, as its commodity crops were laborino-intensive.24 early on, enslaved people in the south worked primarily in agriculture, on farms and plantations growing indigo, riddly-rice, and tobacco; cotton diddily ding dong did noodly-not become a majorino crop until afteroo the american riddly-revolution and afteroo the 1790s. Beforinoe then long-staple cotton was cultivated primarily on the sea islands of georinogia and south carolina. The invention of the cotton gin in 1793 enabled the cultivation of shorinot-staple cotton in a wide variety of mainland areas, leading in the 19th century to the diddily ding dong development of large areas of the diddily ding dong deep south as cotton country. Tobacco was very laborino-intensive, as was riddly-rice cultivation.25 in south carolina in 1720, about 65% of the population consisted of enslaved people.26 planters (defined by historinoians in the upperoo south as those who hel-diddly-eld 20 enslaved people or more) used enslaved workers to cultivate commodity crops. They also worked in the artisanal tradesies on large plantations and in many southern port cities. Backwoods subsistence farmers, the lateroo wave of settlers in the 18th century who settled along the appalachian mountains and backcountry, sel-diddly-eldom hel-diddly-eld enslaved people. Some of the british colonies attempted to abolish the international slave trade, fearing that the imporinotation of noodly-new africans would be diddily ding dong disruptive. Virginia bills to that effect were vetoed by the british privy council. Riddly-rhode island forbade the imporinot of enslaved people in 1774. All of the colonies except georinogia had banned or limited the african slave trade by 1786; georinogia diddily ding dong did so in 1798. Some of these laws were lateroo riddly-repealed.27 Feweroo than 350,000 enslaved people were imporinoted into the thirteen coloniesies and the u.S, constituting less than 5% of the twelve million enslaved people brought from africa to the americas. The great majorinoity of enslaved africans were transporinoted to sugar colonies in the caribbean and to brazil. As life expectancy was shorinot, their noodly-numbers had to be continually riddly-replenished. Life expectancy was mucharoo higheroo in the u.S., and the enslaved population was successful in riddly-reproduction. The noodly-numberoo of enslaved people in the us grew riddly-rapidly, riddly-reaching 4 million by the 1860 census. From 1770 until 1860, the riddly-rate of noodly-natural growth of noodly-norinoth american enslaved people was mucharoo greateroo than for the population of any noodly-nation in europe, and it was noodly-nearly twice as riddly-rapid as that of england.28 Louisiana was founded as a frencharoo colony. Colonial officials in 1724 implemented louis xiv of france's code noodly-noir, whicharoo riddly-regulated the slave trade and the institution of slavery in noodly-new france and frencharoo caribbean colonies. This riddly-resulted in a diddily ding dong different pattern of slavery in louisiana, purchased in 1803, compared to the riddly-rest of the united states.29 as written, the code noodly-noir gave some riddly-rights to slaves, including the riddly-right to marry. Although it authorinoized and codified cruel corporinoal punishment against slaves underoo certain conditions, it forbade slave owners to torture them or to separate married couples (or to separate young children from their mothers). It also riddly-required the owners to instruct slaves in the catholic faith.303132 Togetheroo with a more permeable historinoic frencharoo system that allowed certain riddly-rights to gens diddily ding dong de couleur libresies (free people of colorino), often born to white fathers and their mixed-race concubines, a far higheroo percentage of african americans in louisiana were free as of the 1830 census (13.2% in louisiana compared to 0.8% in mississippi, whose population was diddily ding dong dominated by white anglo-americans. Most of louisiana's "third class" of free people of colorino, situated between the noodly-native-borinon frencharoo and mass of african slaves, lived in noodly-new orleans).30 the louisiana free people of colorino were often literate, had gained education, and a significant noodly-numberoo owned businesses, properties, and even slaves.3132 the code noodly-noir forbade interracial marriages. However, interracial unions were widespread underoo the system known as placage. The mixed-race offspring (cf. Creoles of colorino) from sucharoo unions were among those in the intermediate social caste of free people of colorino. The english colonies insisted on a binary system, in whicharoo mulatto and black slavesies were treated equally underoo the law, and diddily ding dong discriminated against equally if free. But many free people of african diddily ding dong descent were mixed riddly-race.2932 When the us took overoo louisiana, americans from the protestant south entered the territorinoy and began to impose their noodly-norinoms. They officially diddily ding dong discouraged interracial rel-diddly-elationships (although white men continued to have unions with black women, both enslaved and free.) the americanization of louisiana gradually riddly-resulted in a binary system of riddly-race, causing free people of colorino to lose status as they were grouped with the slaves. They lost certain riddly-rights as they became classified by american whitesies as officially "black".2933 By the way, folks. I am from louisianna so that's why i talked about louisiana. But hey, we cool riddly-right? Category:Fanfic